Jack Farrell
Jack Farrell was the Red Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger of Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers. He was also the Green Ranger in Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive and Poké Rangers Turbo. [[Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers|'Mighty Morphin]] He was the leader of the rangers with a clumsy attitude. However, he's hot headed and stubborn like any other leader I have known. His first storyline was Chapter 5, when he had to find the Hoenn Poke Crystals to give the rangers stronger powers alone, while facing LadySeviper and Koffing Goblin by himself. Then, things were quiet for him, especially in the Green Ranger series. He was threatened with the Green Candle by a Red Candle on Chapter 20, but it was destroyed. Then, things were quiet until Chapter 36. He defeated Slyzor in a new challenge. He recieved the 1st Battlizer of the Hoenn Rangers. Then things were quiet until Chapter 50, his cousin Matt was almost captured by the Soul Killer, or Drazop in the 1st draft when I realized Drazop is a monster from Orre by accident! But, more things happened to him. He was captured in a card thanks to Dawson's spell in Chapter 54. However, with the help of his friends, they took down Charizardinator. Then Chapter 60 came along and it was the attack of the monsters on Gona Island. He was attacked by Sirga and a couple of Dawson's army monsters, luckily he got out of there alive. Now, on Chapter 118, he had to rescue his friends from destruction. However, he saved his friends and stopped Blubba who was draining their powers and took the Overtech Crystal. His Overtech Quest led him to Charterville to meet the Beetleborgs of the green (rectangle) Overtech Subcrystal. [[Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive|'Overtech Overdrive']] As a result, the crystal chose him to be Overtech Ranger 4, Green. The first storyline in that series was in Chapter 7, which he had to save his friends from Tekla and save the Rangerz concert. Things were then very quiet, until Chapter 18 and 19 when he finds out Mika became the Silver Overtech Ranger and didn't tell him, which he gets very mad at. Then, things again were quiet till Chapter 31 when he argued with Eddie and then had to save Danny in Chapter 35 from Paladin. In Chapter 38, he was in a boxing match for a key, that could lead to the secrets of their enemy. Things got nasty until Chapter 44, when he had to save Matt from a moldy attack. After that, he joined up to fight the Machine Fortress. [[Poké Rangers Turbo|'Turbo']] No sooner the world was saved, he decided to be a ranger one more time being the Green Turbo Ranger. In Chapter 7, he acted like he was very lucky when suddenly he was captured for a heist at the casino. In Chapter 14, he challenged a Rider to a race to death when actually he sets a trap. After that, he transferred his powers to Darren Hitchcock, thus ending his Poke Rangers carreer. 'Guest Star Appearances' '''Poke Rangers Turbo: Chapter 32- Turbo Megazord vs. Rescue Megazord' Poke Rangers Turbo: Chapters 39-44: Escape to Citadark Isle Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 44: Mission 5- The Secret City ''' '''Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 52: Install, Poke Rangers Poke Rangers Bandstand: Chapters 39 and 40- Mykonos Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Leaders Category:Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive Category:Poké Rangers Turbo